Wedding
by Isleia
Summary: Squall and Seifer get married. Oneshot sequel to ‘Ring.’


Wedding 

Summary: Squall and Seifer get married. One-shot sequel to 'Ring.'

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Final Fantasy VIII, than you really need to get out more. However, Aurelia Star belongs to me.

AN: I'm going crazy with 'Shadow SeeD.' Hopefully when I'm done with this I'll be able to work on that. That's all. Story time, kiddies!

* * *

Simple. That was all Squall wanted. A nice and simple wedding with just him, Seifer, and whoever married them. Nothing big with mass amounts of people. No big party. No fancy suits to wear.

And that was exactly what Squall got. Seifer had arranged for both of them to be married by the mayor of Dollet. She was a very understanding woman and agreed instantly.

So, now, Squall and Seifer stood side by side in front of Mayor Aurelia Star of Dollet. She stood at about five feet, seven inches. Her tan skin seemed to glow and her long, blue-black hair flowed around her. Her near black eyes looked upon the two young men before her and her smile only grew in proportion.

"Shall we begin?"

The two only nodded and she began the process. Only she, her assistant and the soon to be wed were present. They needed at least one witness, so they agreed to having Mayor Star's assistant play the part.

"Do you, Seifer Almasy, take Squall Leonhart to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Seifer smiled lightly down at Squall and held his beloved's hands in his own.

"I do."

"And do you, Squall Leonhart, take Seifer Almasy to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Squall squeezed the hands holding onto his own.

"I do."

A bright smile lit the young mayor's face.

"Then by the powers invested in me and by the City of Dollet, I now pronounce you wed. You my seal your union with a kiss."

The two betrothed wasted no time in that part as they kissed passionately. The day was looking brighter already.

* * *

Later on, at the city's inn, a phone call came to Seifer and Squall's room.

"'Ello?" Seifer answers.

"Hello Mr. Almasy, or should I say Mr. Almasy-Leonhart?"

"Ms. Star, good to hear from you."

Squall looked from his position on the bed. Why is the mayor calling? He thought.

"I hope that you are ready for your trip tomorrow. I have everything set for you, the people at the Inn will have you both under Almasy-Leonhart. Enjoy your trip."

"Thank you, Miss Mayor. Goodbye."

After Seifer hung up the phone, Squall gave him a questioning look.

"What was that about?"

Seifer grinned. "That was the lovely Miss Mayor…"

"Ms. Star or Mayor Star."

"I'll quote you, whatever. Any who, that was her. She said she's got us all hooked up and ready to go tomorrow morning at nine to catch our train."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "To where?"

Seifer's grin just got bigger. "To Winhill."

Squall had wanted to go to Winhill as a bit of a honeymoon, but he knew that Seifer most likely wouldn't want to go somewhere as quiet and out of the way as Winhill. Seifer liked loud and active places like Deling City or Timber. Squall liked quiet and calm places like Dollet and Winhill.

However, he had never been to Winhill, and so wanted to go. When Seifer found this out, he made his plans with the Ms. Star to get them a weeks stay in Winhill.

"My wedding present to you."

Squall's happy smile turned into a playful grin. "Well Mr. Almasy-Leonhart, can I finish my present to you?"

Surprise lit up Seifer's face as he stared at the brunette before him. "You mean there's more you can you?"

Squall rolled his eyes as Seifer jumped back into bed with him.

* * *

It was silent. Peacefully and blissfully silent. And that was all that mattered.

"Come on, Squall! Do you wanna sleep outside or what?"

Walking down the dirt path towards the Inn, Squall took in his surroundings. All he could see was small buildings spaced far apart from each other. The largest being the Inn itself. There were patches of flowers along the sides of the path and large fields of grassy hills all around the small town. Few people were actually walking around, most were just moving from one building to another or working in the fields.

He loved it here.

Looking toward Seifer he yelled "Coming!" and made his way toward the Inn.

* * *

Later that night…

"Seifer?"

"Hmm?"

The two had spent the day walking around the small village. Seifer had admitted that he actually liked the small town, mostly because there were plenty of monsters about a mile out from the village. Stuff for him to do.

Squall was enjoying the fact that it was so quiet. There was no humming of Garden, or noisy children from Garden, or announcements from Garden here. He did like Garden though, it is his home. He would just enjoy having some peace and quiet every now and then.

Squall looks through his long bangs at Seifer. "Happy Birthday."

Seifer grinned. He was so wrapped up in their marriage, that he almost forgot about his own birthday.

"Do I get a birthday present?"

Squall puts on a devilish grin and jumps onto Seifer's lap.

"Depends. Does the birthday boy want a spanking?"

Neither one got much sleep that night. (AN: DAMN!)

* * *

Upon returning to Garden, both boys seemed to glow with happiness. Everyone thought it was odd that Seifer wasn't yelling at people and Squall wasn't scowling.

During class the next day, Seifer had passed a paper to Squall. Squall opened it and read:

_**Life Property Contract**_

_**I, Seifer Almasy-Leonhart, hereby give all rights of my life to my spouse, Squall Leonhart-Almasy.**_

_**In the case of an event that would cause the issue of my life, whether it be death penalty or life in prison, my life would belong to the one named in this contract. Only this person has the privilege and right over whether my life is worth saving or not.**_

_**This contract is binding and legal at the time of said person's sixteenth birthday. Only Balamb Garden has the ability to withhold this information until said person wishes to change the enlisted name on this document, whether it be his/her own name or the one holding property of said person's life. Or, in the case of a death/life-long sentence, then this document may be presented in court.**_

_**Headmaster Cid Kramer**_

Squall looked up at Seifer with tear filled eyes. Seifer merely grinned back.

When the instructor wasn't looking, Seifer leaned over and whispered.

"You're worth it."

* * *

AN: Holy shit. THAT was sap. Pure sap. Unfiltered. Straight from the fluff tree of romance, sugar, and everything plushy….

Well, I still liked it. So, kweh!

For those of you who have read 'Property Of,' then I'm sure the ending to this will make sense to you. This is obviously pre-'Property Of,' but I'm sure it will help to explain that story a little better.

As for 'Shadow SeeD'…. I'm stuck. Royally stuck. In the middle of Writer's-Cramp Swamp. I started chapter 4, then stopped. Wrote some more, then stopped again. Each time I start typing, I end sooner than before. I'm starting to lose it. Hopefully by getting the above story off my chest, I'll be able to get back to 'Shadow SeeD.'

Unfortunately, my mind wants to write more than one story at a time. I've already started another one! Dammit! I was hoping to hold out on it for awhile, but I couldn't help it, I had to write it down so I wouldn't forget what it is I wanted to write about.

At the moment, it is called 'Past Reference,' though it might change due to the plot, or I may keep it just as it is. I also plan on making that one a multi-chapter story. A few new character's will be put in, but not as many as 'Shadow SeeD.' It will be a romance/adventure type of story, but it will be more like a romance/drama with a high dose of adventure.

Whatever. I'm babbling. R&R so you can tell me to hurry up with 'Shadow SeeD' or to tell me to stop whining and bring out the other story. Your choice. Thanx for reading!


End file.
